More than a crush?
by meefgal
Summary: Len has all of the girls in his grade to himself, but there's one person who he wants more than them... Yes, it's a LenxKaito oneshot, so I'm warning you, turn back if you hate it! Okay, enjoy! Rated for romantic stuff... :x


I got bored, so I wrote something that came to mind. It's yaoi, so if you're not a fan of boyxboy, than do yourself a favor and hit that back arrow. If otherwise, read on! :D

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

Len sighed as he tossed his bag onto the couch.

"I'm home." He called.

"Welcome home." Came Kaito's voice. Len smiled as he slipped off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, where of course Kaito was eating some ice cream. Len walked to the island and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl.

"Where are the others?" Len asked as he sat down across from Kaito.

"They went out to do some 'serious shopping'." Kaito put down his spoon and made imaginary quotes. Len giggled as he began peeling the banana in his hands.

"So, guess what happened today?" Len asked.

"What happened?" Kaito said, shoveling some vanilla ice cream into his mouth.

"Every girl in my grade officially has a crush on me, apparently." Len sighed. Kaito gasped a little before swallowing the ice cream.

"Really?" Kaito asked. "Do you like any of them back?"

"They're all pretty cute, but I don't directly LIKE any of them," Len began. "There's someone else." He swallowed a bite of his banana.

"Who would that be?" Kaito finished off his ice cream and put his spoon in the bowl. Len's face suddenly went a deep shade of red and he slightly choked on the banana he was eating.

"I-I can't tell you!" Len blurted out.

"What? Why?" kaito got up, taking his bowl and spoon to the counter.

"I-it's a secret…" Len muttered. He got up from the table and put his banana peel in the compost bin. He walked shakily to the couch and plopped down. Kaito went over and sat down next to him.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Kaito put a hand on Len's shoulder and smiled. Len's face went a deeper shade of red and he turned away from Kaito to look out the window. The streets were empty today.

"Y-you'd laugh at me…" Len looked like he was tearing up as his body began to shake.

"No, I won't, Len." Kaito assured him. "Just please tell me." Len turned back around to Kaito.

"I-I… Love…" Len stuttered a bit. "Another guy…" Kaito's face went a reddish color.

"O-oh. Who is it?" Kaito asked. Len lunged at Kaito and hugged him as tears began to spill from his eyes.

"L-Len! What are you… doing!" Kaito tried to get Len off of him. Len looked up at him and pulled Kaito's scarf down so his face was at level with Len's.

"Len! Really, what-" Kaito was cut off by something warm on his lips. Len had pulled Kaito's scarf even more so that they were kissing. Len's eyes were shut tightly as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Kaito's eyes went really wide as he realized what Len was doing. Kaito's mouth was open, making it possible for Len to taste him better. He tasted like ice cream. Kaito unintentionally got a taste of Len's mouth. It was a sweet flavor of banana and honey. Len suddenly broke the kiss and hugged Kaito's scarf.

"Kaito… I love you…" Len whispered. He began to cry again as Kaito was left dazed. Suddenly Kaito hugged Len tighter. Len gasped as his tears started to dry away.

"Len…" Kaito whispered into Len's ear. The front door suddenly slammed open. Len pushed away from Kaito to make it seem like nothing happened.

"LEN HOW COULD YOU!" Rin screamed. " I SAW WHAT YOU DID WITH KAITO! I HATE YOU!" Rin had tears streaming down her face as she left the door open and ran away from the house at top speed.

"That's one down, about 40 to go." Len let out a small giggle. Kaito began to laugh too.

"Um… Len?" Kaito asked. "Can you get off please?"

"A-ah! Sorry!" Len's face went red again as he slid off of Kaito and sat back down next to him. As he settled down, Kaito leaned back down and gave Len a kiss on the cheek. A pink blush formed on Kaito's face, and Len's stayed the bright red color it had been.

"I really do love you Len." Kaito whispered into Len's ear.

"Thanks, I love you too." Len leaned against Kaito's arm and fell asleep.

… That was a pointless oneshot. Oh, well! XD


End file.
